Jar of Hearts
by Adrian's little Dhampir girl
Summary: This is the second Rose and Dimitri oneshot I wrote for CupcakeQueenForever's VA contest. This is based off the song Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri. Takes place during Blood Promise while Rose was being held captive by Dimitri. Please review.


******This is a Rose and Dimitri oneshot I wrote for CupcakeQueenForever's VA contest. This is based off the song Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri.  
**

**Rose's POV**

He looked into my eyes and I stared into his. There was a haunting look in those rings of red. "Roza. I want you. I want to awaken you. Please say yes. We can be together forever."

The words were on the edge of my tongue. I was about to say it. I was going to say yes and let him change me. But then it hit me. He didn't really love me, not the way he used to. His soul was nothing but ice now. He wanted me. He wanted to possess me. He had lost the love that I loved the most. "No."

I saw his eyes widen. "What?"

"I said no. You said it would be my choice. Well my choice is no. I am not going to be like you. I don't want that life. You didn't want that life either once upon a time."

"Roza, you know what I meant. It will be your choice, when you choose right. When you choose life. When you choose me."

I looked at him angry. "Who do you think you are? You tore my love apart. I'm stronger than you think I am now. I don't need to be in your arms." It was hard to say this but I knew it was best. If I did let him turn me, I wouldn't exactly be upset but somewhere in what little soul left, all that would be waiting is regret.

He stood up and grabbed me by the throat. I looked into his eyes scared. "You do not have that choice. I will be nice enough to give you more time to come to the right decision before I decide for you." I cried out in pain and fear as he dropped me to the floor and left.

**Dimitri's POV**

I dropped her to the floor and stormed out of the room angry. Why did she have to be so difficult? Why couldn't she see what she had been offered? Strength, immortality, love for all of eternity. She was so childish and selfish. It took almost all the strength I had not to kill her right then and there. She made me so angry that I wanted to just rip out her throat. Maybe I was just getting worked up. I needed to go feed.

**Rose's POV**

I just sat on the floor staring at the door after he left. My heart wasn't broken. It was gone. He had taken it into his jar. I sat there as the memories came flooding back. Training in the gym. Our first kiss. How I had almost given up my virginity during the lust charm. How I **had** given up my virginity in the cabin that last night together when he was still alive. It was all gone now. I couldn't let him do this. I knew what I had to do. I went to the bed and pulled the chair leg wooden stake from under my pillow. I knew this would not kill him, but it would stun him just long enough for me to find where they had put my silver stake.

I stood in the doorway of the bathroom waiting for Dimitri to come back. Before I knew it, I was suddenly in Lissa's head.

**Lissa's POV**

"Have you found her yet?" I was so worried about Rose.

"Don't you think I would tell you if I had? She has to be asleep for me to visit her dreams." He was clearly frustrated, and I knew he was doing everything he could but not knowing where she was was just too much for me. I couldn't stand it. I needed to know that she was okay. That she was safe.

"You have to keep trying Adrian. I can feel that something's not right. She's in trouble."

"Okay, just give me a few minutes."

**Rose's POV**

I pulled out of Lissa's head. I decided to take a nap. Who knows when Dimitri would come back. His visits tend to be about a few hours to a few days apart, and if Adrian is trying to reach me, I need to be asleep.

I walked over to the bed and lay down. It fell asleep pretty easily due to exhaustion from being cooped up and Dimitri's bites. I could feel myself falling into the spirit induced dream.

"Little dhampir!" I turned around to see Adrian standing there with relief and worry on his face. "Are you okay? I haven't been able to contact you. Please tell me where you are. Lissa is worried about you."

"Adrian! You have to help me! I came to Russia to free Dimitri's soul. He caught me and now he is keeping me trapped somewhere in the middle of nowhere. He wants me to choose to become Strigoi."

He just stood there stunned for a minute. "Do you have any idea where you are?" he finally asked with horror all over his face.

"I don't know. Somewhere outside Novosibirsk in a very big building." I answered racking my brain for any info. "There is a large hedge maze around the place...and flowers with a strong scent."

"Don't worry Rose. I promise...we will find you."

Everything started going fuzzy. I was waking up. No. I wasn't ready. Adrian tried to hold on to the dream but it was no use. I woke up to the sharp pain of his teeth in my neck.

The pain was quickly replaced by the pleasure from the endorphins given off by the vampire saliva. I let out a moan as I felt total bliss. I heard him chuckle as he pulled away and my heart dropped to my stomach as I lost the high. I was addicted and I needed more but I knew I couldn't let him turn me. He kissed my neck and pulled away looking into my eyes. "Have you finally made the right choice Roza?" he asked with a scary smile on his face. I swallowed as I contemplated what I was about to do. I knew I couldn't wait for Adrian to find me. I needed to do something now. I took a deep breath and spoke underneath my breath, "I will always love you, but who do you think you are?" And with that I pulled out the wooden chair leg stake and drove it into his heart.


End file.
